In A Matter Of Time
by little dumpling
Summary: Hatori can no longer stand keeping his love a secret from Kyo. What will Kyo do when he finds out? Oneshot. Slash. The ratings there for a reason! Hatori x Kyo.


Description: Hatori can no longer stand keeping his love a secret from Kyo. What will Kyo do when he finds out? One-shot. Hard Yaoi. The ratings there for a reason! Hatori x Kyo. Smex, you no likie you no readie!

Another on of my plot bunnies finally put into words.

insert disclaimer here f--k off. I don't have any legalities, rights or privileges to any of the Fruits Baskets manga, amine, merchandise, characters, writers, stories, plot likes, ink lines, color swatches… you get the picture.

In A Matter of Time 

Suggested listening: "Everlong" by Foo Fighters; "Day by Day" by Five for Fighting; "Milk" by Garbage

"_I am lost / So I am cruel / But I'd be love and sweetness / If I had you… / I'm waiting, I'm waiting for you…" (Selected lyrics from "Milk" by Garbage)_

Hatori looked at the flustered cat beneath him, he couldn't believe his luck!

As much as he would never admit to it, growing up, Hatori had found it difficult to keep his huge crush on Kyo a secret. When he was young it was innocent enough, and even as he began to mature and get erections; he loved Kyo, but was not sexually attracted to him, so he never thought of Kyo as he pleasured himself like most young boys did.

He had known at the time he would never get a relationship with the beautiful cat, there was too much of an age difference. And while Hatori was old enough to be pumping himself off in the bathroom, Kyo was only five years old. Hatori had known since he was twelve that he liked both boys and girls, so when Kyo had begun to mature around 14-15, Hatori did not find it strange at all to find himself attracted to this young beautiful teen.

Finally had come the day when Kyo had reached the age of consent 18, but still trying with all his might, Hatori could not bring himself to tell Kyo of his emotions, still feeling their age difference would always be in the way. But now Kyo would be turning 20 in a few months, and just having turned 30 himself, Hatori was tired of waiting, and afraid of loosing Kyo like he almost had two years ago. Kyo had been put into the cage for several months, but because of the combined efforts of Shigure and Hatori, they had been able to keep Kyo out of the cage, convincing Akito it would cause him too much trouble to cage such a monster.

All the while, Hatori's emotions and sexual drive had been out of control, just wishing Kyo would care for him a tenth of how he cared for Kyo. Soon he found even Shigure's body could not pleasure him anymore, his own penis knowing it was not the cat he hungered and longed for. It was not his love he was thrusting into but his best friend and close cousin. A few months back Hatori had put an end to his "visits" with Shigure, and the dragon inside him wanted it's lust to be fed; to be satisfied.

Earlier that day Hatori had gone over to Yuki's apartment. It had seemed that the rat was sick and had been having difficulty breathing; and after treating him and walking out of the rat's room, and he had literally run into none other than his long time crush Kyo. Hatori couldn't believe how stupid he had been; not remembering that Kyo was living with Yuki while the two attended the local University. Akito had been unwilling to help Kyo with his schooling at all, forcing Kyo to get a rigorous part time job and take up his old room in Shigure's house. So Yuki had invited Kyo to live with him, knowing the difficulties of living with the dog. And now, here was the exquisite red haired cat himself, squirming underneath Hatori on the wooden hall floor.

"Hatori?" the cat asked unemotionally.

"Hmm?" Hatori was enjoying this feeling of power, this feeling of proximity to the one he longed to hold.

"Could you get off me?"

"Oh uhm sure." Hatori realizing Kyo might be a little freaked out right now moved off him and stood.

'_I am weak / But I am strong. / I can use my tears to / Bring you home. / I'm waiting… I'm waiting for you.'_

"Hatori?" The cat said again as he stood.

"Uh huh?"

"Are you alright? You're staring at me." Kyo said; he was nothing if not straightforward.

Of all the opportunities Hatori had missed with Kana and with Kyo in his life, he realized the Dragon in him demanded this was one he must not miss! Without even thinking, Hatori reached out grabbing Kyo's chin and slammed his lips unceremoniously onto the cats before he could react. He felt Kyo shiver as he passionately stroked the cats tongue with his own. Finally parting from the exciting kiss Hatori looked down at the red heads panting form.

"Kyo," Hatori said bluntly, "I love you. I always have, I always will. I love you so much. So much, I can't stand not being around you, but I can't stand being with you if there were even the smallest of you don't care for me." With his declaration out in the open Hatori stood in silence, trying to read Kyo's reaction; Kyo's chin still in his hand.

At first Kyo's eye's widened frighteningly, but after a few blinks, the softened, and his beautiful crimson lips parted in a smile. "Well it look you long enough!" Kyo cried with joy, "And all this time, I thought you would never even look my way!"

"Look your way!" Hatori exclaimed, "How couldn't I, when all I have ever done is watched after you longingly." With that Hatori excitedly put his lips on Kyo's again, this time moving his whole body into the kiss, trying to physically connect his body with Kyo as much as possible. After what seemed like an eternity of blissful lips touching, caressing, Kyo's lips parted from Hatori's to get a quick breath.

'_I am milk / I am reticence / And I am cool / Cool as the deep blue ocean. / I'm waiting… I'm waiting for you.'_

"Bedroom," Kyo groaned, his lips once again against Hatori's. Awkwardly, Kyo tired to lead the way to his bedroom walking backwards, not willing to break the joyful union between lips and tongues. Instead of this annoying hustle, Hatori picked Kyo up in one lithe movement. "Mmmm," Kyo groaned, happy to feel such strong arms around him. After much fumbling and Kyo murmuring directions against his lips Kyo was dropped suddenly onto the soft bed. Starring down at his newfound prey, Hatori stalked back and forth as he shed his tie, shirt, and pants with animalistic form. Kyo watched Hatori's wild dance, to frightened, and excited to move. Finally, wearing nothing but what is mother gave him Hatori pounced on the aroused Kyo. While Hatori's mouth growled, kissed, licked and bit Kyo's slender body, Hatori's deft fingers were able to rid Kyo of the clothes that kept their heated skin apart.

Moving his head down, Hatori latched his lips onto one of Kyo's already rock hard nipples, his hand sliding down Kyo's chiseled abs, searching for the rough patch of curly auburn hair that acted as his treasure trail. While Hatori continued his nipple ministrations, he could help but laugh at the wonderful pants and groans escaping Kyo's mouth heatedly.

"My my my," Hatori said teasingly against a nipple, "it seems out little kitty has a little bit of a nipple fetish!" Kyo groaned extra loud as Hatori softly bite one of them.

"Hatori, please!" Kyo begged, "Stop teasing!"

Hatori felt his erection harden almost painfully as Kyo begged. "Don't worry my little kitty, this won't be the only begging you'll be doing before the night is out."

"Hatori!" Kyo moaned.

Finally his slow hand, which had been playing with soft curls, had reached Kyo's very hard erection. Dancing softly up the shaft, Hatori's fingertips began to massage the sensitive head, causing more pre-cum to leak out onto Kyo's already moist penis. After a few more minutes of teasing, and Kyo's pitiful begging, Hatori could see Kyo's orgasm coming. "Oh no you don't!" Hatori said laughingly, "You're not gonna come before I get anything," he said as his had squeezed Kyo's erection almost a little painfully, warding off the flow of blood, seamen, and an orgasm. "You're not gonna cum," Hatori whispered in his ear, "Until I'm thrusting inside you, deep and hard." It was a good thing Hatori had clamped off Kyo's orgasm, cause if he hadn't, Kyo would have come right there and then, hearing Hatori whisper something so erotically lewd into his sensitive ears. After a few seconds, Hatori released the panting Kyo's joystick. Smiling at the still aroused Kyo, Hatori quickly stuck two fingers into Kyo's hot wet mouth, letting him suck on them, making them nice and slippery with saliva. Plopping the fingers out of Kyo's mouth, Hatori raised Kyo's leg with the other hand, and circled Kyo entrance with animalistic intensity. After a few more poignant wines from Kyo, Hatori shoved one of the saliva-wet fingers into the tight ring. Biting his lip, Kyo made no sound as the finger entered him, taking this as a sign he was fine, Hatori shoved in another finger, scissored them and then added another. After a few quick figure thrusts, Hatori slid them out and stuck them back into Kyo's mouth. After a much more thorough coating this time, Hatori pulled them out and smeared Kyo's dripping spilt all over his twitching cock. Now slippery, Hatori placed his penis at Kyo's entrance, pulling Kyo's legs apart and quickly hooking them around his waist, making the way in more accessible. Finally, Hatori looked up to Kyo, asking permission to enter. But unfortunately for him, Kyo wasn't watching, after seeing Hatori's cock pointed at him, he readied himself by closing his eyes, gripping the sheets, and biting his lip so hard it began to bleed. Shrugging at Kyo's resigned attitude, Hatori thrust his penis in as hard as he could and began to pump as hard and deep as he possibly could, "Hmmm," Hatori moaned excitedly, "Kyo you're so tiiiight, ahhhh!" he cried happily, his eyes closed. After a few more thrusts, he finally he opened his eyes to look down at Kyo. What he now beheld made him completely stop thrusting and almost go soft in heartache. Kyo's face was scrunched up in pain, a steady trickle of blood now dripping down his lip, his fists clenching the sheets so hard, his knuckles had turned completely white, and a single tear fell down his exquisite cheek.

"Oh Kyo!" Hatori cried out sadly and immediately slipped out of him. As sudden as his animalistic lust and passion had come, it slid away. "Kyo I am so sorry!" Hatori cried encircling Kyo with his arms and kissing him tenderly and soft. Finally Kyo's face relaxed and he was able to open his eyes. Hatori saw the built up tears threatening to whelm over in his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence except for Hatori's kisses and comforting mumbles, Kyo spoke, "Hatori," Kyo croaked, "We need to finish what we started here."

"Oh no!" Hatori cried fearful, he had already noticed blood on his own penis from inside of Kyo, who knew how much he had ripped inside. "Kyo," Hatori said quietly, "This was your first time wasn't it?" Kyo blushed and turned away, "Why didn't you tell me! Oh how I wish you had, if you had I would have prepared you more, given you some time to get used to my size before thrusting into you… Oh Kyo, I am so sorry. I can't believe I hurt you so much…"

"No Hatori, it's okay… Please, we need to continue."

"Are you sure?" Hatori looked questioningly into Kyo's eyes. Kyo blushed and turned away before nodding. "Alight," Hatori sighed, "Of you're sure you're up for it…" Hatori paused for a minute; thinking and finally said as he got off the bed, "Wait here for a moment." Soon he had disappeared from the room, but quickly returned soon with his doctor's kit, still in his birthday suit.

Silently Hatori opened his bag and searched around for something. After finding the jar he was looking for he slid back onto the bed gently lying down between Kyo's spread legs. After opening the jar, Hatori gently stroked Kyo's cheek while he lathered his other hand in the oily partial solid; it sort of looked like Vaseline, but smoother and an opaquely white. "Now," Hatori said calmly, "Lay back and spread you're legs a bit more." Kyo complied, easing off of his elbows and giving Hatori more space to work with. With a gentle tenderness, Hatori began to stroke the inside of Kyo's left leg; first at the knee then up slowly until he reached the base of his thigh. Upon reaching Kyo's testicles, Hatori stroked them gently, circling them a few times before turning his attention to the still erect penis. As soft as possible, Hatori slid one of his greased fingers into Kyo, gently pumping it before sliding the next one in.

Kyo looked up at Hatori's face as he worked, entranced by the tender love emanating off his face. It was then that he realized he could really care less if Hatori were to hurt hum again like he just had. Finally getting all three fingers in, Hatori pumped further in, hoping to prepare Kyo as much as possible. Finally sliding the fingers out he prepared his positioned his half hard penis at Kyo's entrance. Looking up at Kyo's face for permission, he found Kyo smiling at him shyly.

"Come into me Hatori," Kyo coaxed, "Show me how much you want what I can give you." The passionately whispered words escaped from Kyo's lips, coupled with the trust so delicately shown on his face made Hatori's erection harden the rest of the way. With a nod, Hatori eased his lubed cock slowly into Kyo. Kyo lifted off the bed to meet Hatori anxiously, and moaned as the large penis pushed as far in as possible. Once in, Hatori stopped, and bent down to kiss Kyo tenderly on the lips. "Hatori," Kyo groaned, "Please start moving!"

"Just wait a little longer Kyo," Hatori said breathlessly, "The pain will be over soon." Hatori groaned sensuously as Kyo contracted and expanded his anus muscles purposefully trying to get Hatori's attention. "Here I go," Hatori murmured, unable to take anymore of Kyo's taunting contractions. Hatori's thrusts started soft and slow, worrying unceasingly about Kyo, but after a few minutes of these slow thrusts and the delicate look of pleasure on Kyo's face Hatori began to speed up. Kyo groaned happily and caught Hatori's face between his palms to bring him down to meet lips. Now feeling Kyo's pleasure and approval in their exquisite kiss, Hatori shoved himself in even harder, feeling his organism fast approaching. Knowing that he could not feel Kyo's abdomen tightening Hatori grabbed Kyo's erection and began stroking him desperately.

Hatori broke their kiss to whisper into Kyo's ear. "Come with me Kyo." And growled passionately.

Hearing Hatori's growl pushed Kyo's heightened senses over the edge and caused him to orgasm, spilling his seamen all over Hatori's fast moving hand. Hearing Kyo's orgasmic groans Hatori felt his cock throb exquisitely inside Kyo's warm passage; and within a few seconds Kyo's passage contracted painfully around Hatori's throbbing penis. Feeling Kyo tighten, Hatori thrusted once more before orgasming himself, spilling his seed deep into Kyo's wet passage. Spent, Hatori collapsed on top of Kyo's welcoming body, not wanting to part with the cat so soon. Kyo sighed dreamily, and put his arms around Hatori's back, not wanting to part either.

"Hatori," The cat said weakly.

"Uhmm huh," Hatori moaned sleepily.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Kyo whispered turning his head to look Hatori in the eye. Hatori didn't reply, already asleep. Kyo smiled dreamily, "I love you Hatori, I have since I first laid eyes on you. I hope you never leave me." Kyo whispered optimistically. There maybe hope for the cat yet…

'_I'm waiting… I'm waiting for you.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comments?


End file.
